: : 11 DE MARZO : : :
by Medias tarot
Summary: BASADO EN LA CANCION JUEVES DE LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH... Adaptacion de una querida amiga que quiero mucho BLUEPHOENIX: Es algo triste, esta bajo su propio riesgo leerla, pero es en compensacion por todo lo ke me tardo en actualizar.. gracias por todo!


**Datos del fic.**

**(-) diálogos**

**Titulo: 11 de Marzo**

**Idea Original de Bluephoenix669, adaptación: Ana Lilian Panti (medias tarot)**

**Genero: Song-fic, romance, tragedia y drama.**

**Pareja: Terry y Candy**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a sus respetivas autoras que actualmente siguen agarradas del chongo (bueno si es que todavía tienen cabello) ****inspirado en la canción ¨Jueves¨ de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Como algunos deben saber, este fic también esta inspirado en los acontecimientos ocurridos ese mismo día, 11 de marzo de 2004, en la ciudad de España en donde muchas personas inocentes murieron.**

_**** NOTA DE BLUE ** **_**No pretendo ofender a nadie con este fic, sólo es una manera de expresar el enorme sentimiento que un atentado como éste provoca en mí. Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen un tiempito en leerlo. **

_**** NOTA DE MEDIAS TAROT ****_** Un enorme agradecimiento a mi querida amiga Blue por darme la oportunidad de expresar su idea en este grupo, GRACIAS NENA HERMOSA SIN TI ESTO NO SE HUBIERA LLEVADO A CABO… Blue se lleva todas las palmas, en serio solo una servidora realizó la adaptación y lo subió a este grupo. **

**Y obviamente dedicado a ti y a todas las Terrytanas de corazón, participantes, moderadoras y colaboradoras del grupo de Terryfics… LA LETRA DE LA CANCION LA PONDRE AL FINAL DEL SONG-FIC YA QUE SIENTO QUE AL MEZCLARLA EN EL ESCRITO PUEDE QUE EL LECTOR SE PIERDA LA NARRATIVA DE LA HISTORIA. Este fic esta narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Candy, así como basado en nuestra época actual. **

_¨Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando…¨ Rabindranath Tagore_

Hoy es un nuevo día.

Un hermoso día en el que corro por la avenida, evitando a los transeúntes, sonriéndole a los ancianos y niños: mi bolso donde guardo mis libros golpeando contra mi espalda…

… y mi corazón pendiendo de un hilo con el simple anhelo y la gloriosa esperanza de volver a verte.

Elevo la mirada al cielo y le sonrío al brillante sol; mientras mi mente divaga, mi corazón latiendo exaltadamente. Me peino una y otra vez los cabellos rizados, me aliso la blusa del colegio, me froto los ojos y mientras corro… trato de observarme en cada cristal por el que paso.

Viendo en cada uno de ellos, un rostro demasiado joven salpicado de pecas que abarcan gran parte de mi pequeña nariz, una piel demasiado blanca, unos cabellos excesivamente rubios y rizados y unos ojos tan verdes como la propia esmeralda.

Y sonrío tristemente, bajando la vista. Pensando siempre en lo poco atractiva que me veía; siendo sólo una muchacha de diecisiete años. Sin ese encanto, esa belleza etérea de las modelos o las artistas de cine.

Sabía que no era guapa ya que siempre peinaba mi cabello en dos coletas, y que tampoco era muy lista ya que apenas y sobrevivía en el colegio sino fuera por mí querida amiga Patty que me ayudaba a la hora de presentar los exámenes.

Pero a pesar de todo, mientras corría hacia la estación para tomar el tren que me llevaría ese día, como siempre, al colegio; mi corazón no podía evitar los desbocados latidos que atentaban con destrozar por dentro mi pecho.

Latiendo como burro sin mecate…

Sólo con la perspectiva de que ese día… volvería a verte.

Siempre era el mismo patrón: abordaba a eso de las siete el tren, tomaba el vagón del medio y me sentaba en uno de los asientos del lado derecho del compartimento, cerca de una ventana.

Y cada mañana… exactamente diez minutos después de mi llegada, él llegaba.

_Si, lo sé. Soy una completa y patética acosadora. _

Yo le veía entrar al vagón en toda su gloria: alto y magnífico. Siempre enfundado en un traje de costosa manufactura, con su maletín asido en su mano izquierda. Con su piel blanca y perfecta; con su rostro maduro y perfilado, sus verde azules y evaluadores ojos y su cabello liso, castaño y largo que le llegaba a la altura de sus anchos hombros que adornaba grácilmente los contornos de su rostro.

Cada mañana, él llegaba y se sentaba en el asiento que se hallaba frente a mí, colocaba su maletín en el asiento restante y clavaba la mirada en el pequeño ventanal.

Y yo le miraba, preguntándome siempre si me habría notado, si habría visto el esmero que había puesto en arreglarme, si habría notado el esfuerzo que había puesto en planchar mi falda; a sabiendas de que era mi favorita y que era parte de mi uniforme escolar.

Pero él nunca me miraba…

Y yo bajaba la vista, muda y llena de tristeza ya que comprendía que esa persona, ese ser frente a mí nunca me haría caso. Porque él era alguien perfecto… y yo era alguien tan simple, tan común.

A veces, entre el silencio le veía suspirar, su mirada siempre en el cristal. Suspiraba con melancolía, con tristeza y cada vez que lo hacía, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que nunca eran derramadas…

… porque me imaginaba que su tristeza era debido a algún problema. Que quizá tuviese una familia o una pareja a la que añorase…

Porque yo sabía que era imposible que alguien como él no tuviese una familia… quizá una esposa; quizá hijos.

Y me llenaba de tristeza, porque eso me hacía comprender que nunca, nunca… podría tenerle.

Y cada día, de cada semana, de cada mes en estos últimos cuatro meses, esa había sido la rutina. El silencio, los suspiros, la tristeza… el abandono.

Y aunque nunca intercambiamos palabras, aunque nunca me dedicó más de una simple mirada… aún así yo le amaba. Porque veía en él algo que nunca antes había siquiera vislumbrado. Porque su sola presencia me hacía sentir bien, segura.

Su rostro, su voz que a veces lograba escuchar cuando alguien le llamaba por el celular… su mirada tranquila y al mismo tiempo llena de una tristeza inconmensurable… todo eso me había hecho enamorarme de él.

Y aunque no le conocía, aunque apenas y sabía su nombre gracias al elegante membrete de plata de su maletín, aunque nunca le había visto en otro sitio que no fuese ese vagón… aún así… le amaba. Con esa intensidad insana y pura con la que se ama por primera vez.

Y hoy… este 11 de marzo, te siento como siempre, sentado frente a mí.

Y como siempre, permanece el silencio….

Quizá, si fuese un poco más guapa o más lista, más madura o más sociable me atrevería a elevar el rostro y hablarte. Pero el temor me carcome; temo ser rechazada, temo que tú me rechaces…

Así que simplemente permanezco con la mirada en el suelo, con mis ojos tristes y mi corazón encogido.

Y mientras elevo el rostro con tal de mirar los brillantes números que en un rojo intenso marcan las 7: 10 de la mañana, siento como de golpe, los cabellos de mi nuca se elevan. Y al girar mi rostro, me encuentro de frente con tus dos impresionantes ojos zafiros… los cuales me miran intensamente.

Y yo te miro de vuelta, demasiado confundida y sorprendida como para hacer algo más. Veo como un suave suspiro escapa de tus finos labios y sin poder contenerme, cierro mis ojos fuertemente… la impresión, la vergüenza y la emoción haciendo mella en mí.

Sintiendo como al instante, despegas la vista y vuelves a mirar por la ventana.

No respiro, no pienso… no hago nada. Sólo permanezco con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, leves estremecimientos cruzando por mi cuerpo. Me siento tan pequeña y tan… avergonzada.

Porque por primera vez veo tus ojos en los míos… y no puedo creer que mi única reacción haya sido la de acobardarme cual colegiala enamorada.

Soy una estúpida insensata. Desearía que la tierra se abriera en estos momentos y me tragara. Todo para desaparecer de ese mar de tristeza y desencanto que había provocado en mí tu corta y fugaz mirada.

Debes pensar que soy una chica más, otra tonta y estúpida estudiante de preparatoria que se muere por ti. Debes estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención y la debes encontrar fastidiosa. Yo mismo admito que soy impertinente. Siempre lo he sido.

Así que no veo un motivo por el cual tú, Terruce G. Grandchester, el hombre de mis sueños, pueda considerarme algo más que una simple y tonta joven. Y me duele. Me duele por un motivo que no comprendo. Que no computo.

_Me duele… porque creo que te amo._

El tren se detiene, pasajeros entran y salen tranquilamente. Sólo me encuentro a dos paradas de mi destino. Terry sólo se encuentra a una. La próxima parada, y te irás. Como todos los días, de todas las semanas de todos los meses que te he visto sin musitar ni una sola palabra.

Bajo mi mirada, enfocándola en mis zapatos cerrados. Suspiró audiblemente, sin notarlo; mientras siento como el tren retoma el movimiento…

… y como tus ojos azules vuelven a mirarme.

E inconscientemente, una vez más, alzo la mirada y nuevamente nuestros ojos chocan. Y para mi sorpresa y estupefacción, esta vez no viras el rostro, si no que simplemente permaneces observándome… mientras por tus labios florece una suave, muy pequeña sonrisa.

Algo que hizo que mi corazón explotara dentro de mi pecho. Los latidos tan potentes que por un instante creí que sólo era capaz de ver estrellas.

Lenta, muy lentamente, mis sentidos volvieron a ser dominados por mi mente y, sin saber que otra cosa hacer, te sonreí de vuelta, tímidamente.

- Siempre te veo aquí; todos los días desde hace ya varios meses. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntaste de golpe, dejando de sonreír y observándome con curiosidad.

- Candy - sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro ya que te dije mí sobre nombre, reaccionando de forma inmediata y dándote mi nombre correcto. – Candice White - Susurré, un poco más alto de lo normal debido a los nervios.

- Candy. Bueno… me imagino que mi membrete te habrá dado mi nombre, pero aún así me presento: Soy Terry. – Vuelves a sonreír ya que al igual que yo, cometiste el error de presentarte con tu diminutivo – Terruce Grandchester. – rectificaste en el acto.

- Un placer.- Susurré, aún sonriente.

Permanecimos en silencio, ambos viendo como por el exterior se mostraba un hermoso día de primavera; con el sol reluciente y la tierra viva y floreciente. Nos acercábamos a la próxima parada.

Súbitamente, sentí como algo cálido tomaba mi mano e, instintivamente, salté; mis ojos enfocándose nuevamente en los tuyos. Te habías acercado y habías tomado mi mano entre la tuya.

- No sé nada de ti aparte de tu nombre. No sé donde vives, ni cómo eres. No sé si estudias o trabajas. Yo no te conozco en lo absoluto, Candice White. Pero he contado cuatro meses desde la primera vez que te vi entrar y sentarte frente a mí en este tren. Cuatro meses en los que te veía de reojo, primero con enfado, luego con aceptación y finalmente con interés. Cuatro meses en los que cuando no abordabas el tren, yo te echaba de menos. Cuatro meses en los que rechacé un taxi o el tren que me llevaba directamente a mi trabajo… sólo por verte.-

Abro mis ojos en impresión; sintiendo como mi corazón salta de mi pecho, se aloja en mi garganta y se queda ahí; impidiéndome hablar. Finalmente sonrío, amplia y felizmente; mientras ahogo las lágrimas que desearía derramar en esos momentos pero que no suelto, por temor a que creas que me siento triste o enojada.

- Yo… Yo también. Yo también sentía lo mismo.-

- Baja conmigo en la estación próxima. Te invito a desayunar.-

Yo asiento, aún sonriendo; mientras siento como tu cálida y reconfortante mano aún permanece sobre la mía. Como tus bellos ojos me miran con ternura.

Pronto llegaremos a la parada. Y estoy ansiosa por llegar a ella. Siento que mi vida pronto cambiará y que finalmente este 11 de marzo, será mi día…

… _nuestro día especial. _

Entramos al túnel que lleva a la próxima parada; sumiéndose el tren en una tenue oscuridad alumbrada por la luz artificial. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por una última vez…

… y veo tus ojos, zafiros y llenos de calidez. Tu sonrisa tenue, casi invisible, pero presente. Tu rostro de alabastro tranquilo y feliz.

… y mientras vuelvo a sonreírte; me pregunto si esto es lo que los libros describen como el instante mágico: ese momento único que sólo se da cuando uno se encuentra con su primer y verdadero amor.

El tren se detiene, lento, muy lentamente. Despegamos las miradas, confundidos.

Aún no habíamos llegado a la parada.

Y antes de que pudiésemos volver a vernos; las luces del tren se apagan; sumiendo todo en la más profunda y aterradora oscuridad.

Un gemido de espanto escapa súbitamente de mis labios; mezclándose con los gritos y gemidos de pavor y sorpresa de los otros pasajeros. Siento tu mano apretarse contra la mía y por un momento; la desesperación se aliviana. Me siento segura.

- Iré a ver qué sucede. Quédate aquí, _pecosa_- Escuché que me susurrabas. Al instante, te aferré la mano, con más fuerza.

- ¡No. No te levantes, por favor. No te vayas!- Susurré, el temor inundándome nuevamente. Temblaba; temblaba mucho. Mis oídos eran incapaces de soportar los gritos de espanto a mi alrededor; las voces histéricas; los chillidos… los llantos de los niños y los bebés.

Sentí como silenciosamente te sentabas a mi lado y como tus brazos me envolvían en un fuerte abrazo. Y sin saber que más hacer, hundí mi rostro en tu pecho, inhalando el aroma suave de tu colonia y de tu traje limpio. Sintiendo tus poderosos brazos aferrarme con fuerza; dándome el aliento que mi tembloroso cuerpo no poseía.

- Estaremos bien, _pequeña_. Estaremos bien.- Te escuchaba susurrar una y otra vez; con tu voz tranquila e impasible.

Aterrados bramidos se escuchaban en la distancia… en los vagones lejanos. Bramidos destrozados que súbitamente fueron acallados por varios potentes estruendos: horripilantes sonidos que consumieron en un instante los gritos… en una vorágine de explosiones.

- ¡UNA BOMBA! ¡UNA BOMBA!- Gritaban todos los presentes; mientras en el trajín desenfrenado comenzaban a golpear sus cuerpos contra las ventanas; desesperados por escapar mientras en la distancia… las explosiones resonaban cada vez más cerca.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara, mientras mis manos desesperadamente comenzaban a buscar tu rostro. Mientras alzabas mi rostro y ambos nos mirábamos sin mirarnos, en aquella penetrante oscuridad; rodeados de gritos y llantos; escuchando y sintiendo las explosiones que poco a poco se acercaban.

- Lo siento… No… No podré llevarte a desayunar.- Te escuché susurrar con tu voz nivelada; pero a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver como una suave y solitaria lágrima escapaba por tus ojos.

Mis manos siguieron tocando desesperadamente tu rostro, mientras mis propias lágrimas escapaban libres. Tú me tocabas también; limpiando mis lágrimas; acariciando mis párpados a pesar de la oscuridad.

Y sin pensarlo; en medio de los gritos y la destrucción; acercamos nuestros rostros y nos besamos. Enredando nuestros brazos, juntando nuestros cuerpos en la oscuridad, nuestras bocas unidas, nuestras respiraciones hechas una.

- Te quiero, Candy…- Escuché que me susurrabas al oído, mientras me aferrabas a ti.

- Te quiero, Terry.- Te contesté; mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en tu hombro y ambos cerrábamos los ojos

… siendo iluminados al instante por un potente destello carmesí intenso…

Abrazados. Siempre abrazados. Mientras alrededor la gente gritaba.

Mientras nosotros gritábamos y finalmente, con las fuerzas restantes, juntábamos por última vez nuestros labios.

Regalándonos mutuamente, gracias a esa suave unión, los respiros finales de nuestros pulmones.

Y los últimos latidos de nuestros corazones.

FIN…

************************ CANDY Y TERRY *************************

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,  
si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,  
tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
y preguntarte quién eres.

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,  
y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista,  
apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
y me pongo a temblar.

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer,  
de estación a estación,  
de frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista,  
apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
y me pongo a temblar.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,  
supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta,  
me quiero morir.

Pero el tiempo se para,  
te acercas diciendo,  
yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,  
cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
un día especial este 11 de marzo,  
me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
que apaga la luz.

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón.


End file.
